Bitterness of Winter
by HowellBeDamned
Summary: Y/N walks to the bus stop where she meets a man named Phil. They end up having coffee together. THIS FANFIC IS IN CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

It was winter, I was walking threw the fairly empty streets because I missed my bus and had to go to the next bus stop. The bitterness of the cold was freezing my hands so I held them together and blew on the lightly to warm them up. _Fuck it's cold !_ I whisper to myself. I never realized how cold it actually gets, and how far the bus stop was, but after a while I finally get there. There was me and a man, about the same age as me, sitting on the bench on his phone. My legs were aching from the walk so I decided to sit next to him. He had black hair with a fringe, I couldn't really see much of his face because his hair went over it, but as I sat down I caught a glimps of him looking at me and smiling, he had extraordinary bright blue eyes, he was very attractive and I held my breath a second before he looked back to his phone. After a few minutes, he put his phone in his pocket and looked back up at me :

« - Hi ! He said, he had a deep voice.

- Hello.

- I'm Phil.

- Y/N.

- It's nice to meet you Y/N.

- Like wise. There was a second of silence before i continued

- It's pretty cold !

- Yes I didn't know it was this cold.

- Me niether. »

We continued talking a while until he asked :

« - Do you maybe want to go get coffee ?

- I'd love to.

- Okay ! There's a Starbucks not so far from here.

- Okay ! Let's go ! »

We got up, out of the bus shelter just as the bus was arriving, we just continued walking and finally arrived at Starbucks :

« - Good evening, how may I help you ! » Said the waitress at the counter.

- Hi ! Phil and I said at the same time. We just looked at each other and giggled.

- What can I get you two ?

- What would you like ? Phil asked

- Hmm, just a caramel mocchiato please ?

- Sure ! Two caramel mocchiatos please

- Okay ! We waited a bit before they were ready. That will be 6 pounds please ?

Phil started to get out the money :

- Oh ! I can pay for myself ! You don't have to -

- Don't be silly, it's my pleasure.

- Oh ! Well, Thank you, very much !

- It's no problem. He said smiling.

We talked for a while, longer than expected. We got interrupted by the same waitress telling us that they were closing up. We had already drunk our coffees so we quickly got our stuff and left. We walked back to the bus stop, and talked more on the bus.

The bus stopped at my destination, so we exchanged phone numbers and I got out the bus. He waved at me and I waved back laughing lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : abuse

As I was walking back to my house, I receive a text from Phil: _Hey, I had a lot of fun today, maybe we could meet up tomorrow?_ I respond saying: _I'd like that, how about 1 pm at Piccadilly circus, we could go get some lunch?_ He answers almost immediately: _Sure! Sounds great, see you tomorrow :)._ I put my phone back in my pocket just as I get home, I look to see my door was open, I freeze, I listen to see if I can hear anything. I grab the pepper spray in my coat pocket and start opening the door slowly, the hallway seemed normal, nothing taken, I look to my left where the living room was. I see my ex sitting in a chair next to the fire with a glass of whiskey half drunk in his hand :

« - Still drinking I see. I say.

- Nothing left for me to do really.

- You could quit.

- No.  
- Why are you here Jonathan ?  
- I felt like I needed to talk to you. He tells me whilst sipping the last of his drink.  
- So you decided to brake into my house ?  
- Yep, you won't answer my texts since...  
- What do you want ? »

He got up and grabs my wrist which had the pepper spray in it :

-Trying to fight back huh ?

He throws the bottle across the room and grabs my other arm. He slams me against the wall and whispers in my ear :

« - Shame, the old marks of my presence on your skin are gone, I'm gonna have to put them back.

- No please.  
- Oh yes I think so .

He hits me and I fall the the ground holding my hot cheek, he starts kicking me before he picks me up and once again slams me against the wall :

« - Next time you better answer my texts and start calling me, if not next time you'll have a broken bone. »

He leaves slamming the door. I just fall to the ground against the wall and pull my legs up to my chest and cry.

[The next morning]

I look up to see the fire out, I'm lying on the floor still in the living room. Recovering from the events of last night, I go in the bathroom to see the damage. Most of the redness that was on my face has faded but I could see all the bruises all over my arms and stomach, the pain was unbearable. I look at my phone to see the time 11:45 am, I slowly get undress and get in the shower. As the water falls on my hair, I put my hands up and down my bruised arms, and start sobbing. I get out of the shower and start to get dressed, I put on a pair of black jeans, a grey sweatshirt with Pikachu on it and some doc martins. I cover up the light mark on my face with makeup and finish with light black makeup on my eyes. I look at the time again 12:30 pm. I grab my bag and keys and take the underground to Piccadilly.

I arrive to see Phil at the statue on his phone, I smile and take a deep breath as I walk up to him.


End file.
